Collision Course
by Pam Marks
Summary: It hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time.
1. Collision Course

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters although I wish I did. That is all.

**Authors Note: **I hope everyone likes this story. It's my first story in this fandom. I saw the movie and it captured my imagination.

**Special Thanks: **A very special thanks goes out to my two beta readers on this story Kal and Bhotanni. They are the reason why there are no grammar or spelling mistakes below making this story a million times better. Thanks you. I couldn't do it with out you.

**Collision Course **  
Pam Marks

_I'm so afraid to love you  
More afraid to lose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choice _

_-"I Will Remember You" by Sarah McLachlan _

"You're too much for me Ennis Del Mar. I wish I knew how to quit you." The words still echoed through Ennis's mind even after all these years. That simple statement still spoke volumes to him in more ways then one. He remembered being so very angry with Jack that day when he had mentioned going down to Mexico to find comfort. He had felt a sudden twinge of rage and passivity come over him at the very moment Jack had said those words to his retreating back. He had gotten right up in Jack's face and growled at him that what he didn't know he didn't want to know and he better not hear any other mention of Jack going to Mexico ever again.

Ennis hadn't missed the fear come over Jack's blue eyes the moment he backed him up a few paces while he growled at him. It was the first time that Ennis had ever shown his rage to another human being and of course it would be pointed at Jack, who else? Jack was always the one that would bring every emotion inside him out. Jack had looked at Ennis like he was going to strike him at that moment; and if he had been anything like his daddy he would have knocked Jack to the ground. Hell, he had felt like it but if he had learned one thing from his daddy it was that the quickest way to get someone to stop loving you was to strike them so he had settled for pointing at him firmly as he saw Jack's anger come back as he finished his enraged rant.

Those infamous words had stung him more then anything anyone else had said to him in his life. He had broken down in that instant when he realized that he was killing Jack Twist slowly from the inside out; because he was too chicken to announce to the world that Jack Twist was his. Jack had caught him before he hit the ground holding onto him and whispering how very sorry he was; while Ennis sobbed hard, holding onto his coat like his life had depended on it. Maybe it had.

Ennis sighed as he turned his eyes to the barren landscape from the driver's side window of his truck. He felt a rush of sadness and guilt as he remembered leaving Jack standing alone on the riverbank. Ennis had given Jack one last deep kiss, showing Jack that he was committed to him and their relationship as long as it was a secret before getting in his truck and riding away.

That had been the last time he had ever seen Jack Twist. He hadn't even known he was dead till he had gotten the card he had sent Jack back with "deceased" stamped across it in big bold red letters. Ennis had never called Jack Twist until that moment but he had to hear his laughing voice say it was all a joke. He just had to hear him. His hopes had been dashed to hell when Jack's wife had answered the phone and told him of the "accident" that had claimed the life of his one true love. It's funny how you never know what you have until it's gone. Now he lived in a trailer, alone, except for the occasional check-up from Junior. She wished he wasn't so alone. He missed Jack terribly and he would give anything to see him if only for one more day.

'I should have never let you out of my sights Jack Twist.' Ennis thought as he made a sound and swallowed hard as the pain inside him grew at the familiar words. He slowly pulled out onto the road that lead to his lonely trailer not really paying attention to the stop sign. There was rarely anyone on the lonesome country road. Then he was tossed into his door by the hard impact of the truck that slammed into the passenger side of his beat up old truck.

"Shit." Ennis cursed as he managed to get the door of his truck open. He slid out holding his shoulder tightly as he rounded his truck. He saw the other driver bent over, examining the colliding trucks. "Sorry 'bout that. Should have been watchin' out more to where I was headin'. I ain't got no insurance or nothin' like that but I reckon we can come to some agreement or somthin'."

Ennis saw the man's shoulders tense, before turning to look up at him. Ennis's heart stood still in his chest as he fought to get control over the many emotions that swirled around inside him. He would know those blue eyes anywhere. "Jack Twist."


	2. November Rain

**Disclaimer: **The characters are not mine and they never will be sadly enough.

**Authors Note: **This is the second part in Collision Course and I hope everyone likes it. Thank you so much for all your kind reviews as they helped prompt me to go on in this story.

**Special Thanks: **A very special thanks goes out to my betas Bhotanni and Kalinara. Thank you so much for everything you do and all the hard work you put into correcting my stories.

**November Rain **

_And when your fears subside  
And shadows still remain  
I know that you can love me  
When there's no one left to blame  
So never mind the darkness  
We still can find a way  
'Cause nothing' lasts forever  
Even cold November rain _

_-"November Rain" by Guns N' Roses _

"I ain't got no insurance nether." Ennis would know that voice if he was blind. Jack stood and walked around the totaled truck leaving Ennis frozen in shock.

Ennis looked up to see Jack lay down in the front seat of the truck. He charged over to see Jack covering his head with his jacket. "Go away Ennis Del Mar. I mean it." The rough voice from under the coat made Ennis swallow hard as his rage came rushing back.

"Go away. You mean it?" Ennis's voice cracked with rage. He grabbed hold of Jack's arm, jerking him out of the truck hard. He grabbed Jack's other arm to let him have it, forgetting all about the hurt shoulder. He stopped as he saw silent tears making their way down Jack's face.

"You gonna hit me Ennis? Well then get on wit' it. I'm used to that sort a treatment and I reckon I deserve it but don' you stand here and yell at me cause right now I don't reckon I could take it." Jack's voice wavered.

"Jesus God almighty Jack. What the hell?" Ennis's voice went from enraged to concerned in a matter of seconds as he traced the dark bruise lining Jack's cheek, making him wince.

"It ain't nothin'. Looks worse then it is Ennis." Jack whispered and Ennis's eyes hardened.

"Who hit you?"

"No one. Ennis let it be." Jack said, with a stern voice. Ennis sucked in his cheek and turned away. "Ennis! Ennis what in the hell are yah doing?" Jack exclaimed as he followed Ennis back to his truck.

Ennis ignored Jack, digging his shotgun out of the back of his truck and loading it quickly. "If you ain't goanna tell me who done it then I reckon I'll find um myself."

Jack watched as Ennis breezed past him and on down the road before he sighed, "God damn it Ennis. Yah goanna get me killed!"

Ennis stopped dead in his tracks before he turned back around. He headed back to Jack with the shotgun at his side. "You was already dead! Now I come to know that you ain't! You collide into my truck covered in bruises and now you ain't telling me who done it! Was it that ranger fellow yah was seeing on the side huh Jack Twist? Was it?"

"How'd you know about him?" Jack asked, taking a step back.

"You're daddy done told me when I went on up there to get yer ashes. You was seein' him on the side weren't yah Jack? Huh? Did he help yah fake yer death or did you do that on your own?" Ennis backed Jack up until his back hit the medal of his truck bed.

Ennis was taken aback by the haunted look on Jack's face. "Yeah I was seein' him on the side. It started out as nothin'. We'd go to this cabin he had some where's and fuck every once in a while and that was that. Then he started this talk about wantin' to leave his wife fir me. I told him that what we had was just somethin' to itch the scratch and that was it. But he kept on with what a great life we'd have together and I kept on tellin' him it ain't goanna happen. Then I went up on Brokeback with you that last time and we had that fight and I thought might as well take second best."

Jack took a deep breath and continued, "I was hurt and I went back to Texas and saw him again and told him I would. He was getting all set to split from his wife when I changed my mind. I found a old shoe box with all yer post cards in them and everything and I just couldn't…I couldn't quit you. I told him and he was fit to be tied. He hit me the first time that night. Nearly broke my cheek before I left. I thought it was over after that. Thought I was rid of him but turns out he had him a lot of friends. Hired him some of those friends to corner me on a back road and beat me unconscious. When I woke up I was in his damn cabin. Had the tar beat out of me. Then him telling me how Jack Twist was dead and how I had no choice but to stay, I don't know how he done it. I just know he did. Was too scared to ask mostly."

Jack was prepared for anything but the sudden intrusion of a tongue in his mouth. Jack grunted as he was slammed back into the truck, Ennis's mouth never leaving his for a second. Jack found himself falling back into old routine as he hungrily put both of his hands on Ennis's face to keep him close. Ennis leaned into him and almost bent Jack over the steel bed. Just as fast as it began it was over leaving Jack flushed and breathing hard. Ennis looked into Jack's eyes his own dancing between rage and want "Come here." Ennis breathed out and before Jack could reply his mouth was claimed bruising his lips.

Before Jack knew what was happening he was on his stomach in the front seat of his old truck, Ennis clawing at his jeans. Jack clenched his teeth against a scream and gripped the brown leather at the fire he felt as Ennis pushed into him from behind. Jack was reduced to grunts and groans trying to convince himself it was Ennis on top of him, and not the monster that he had been trapped with for years. Jack pushed back against Ennis hard, wanting his own release as the picture of Randall flushed from his mind in a flood of passion. "Jack." Ennis breathed out as Jack felt an explosion in his ass just as his own liquid flowed out of him and onto the seat beneath him. Jack collapsed on the seat, breathing heavily as his eyes grew heavy. All the tension and fear he had been carrying around for years left his shoulders. He felt peace surrounding him, the peace that only came from being with Ennis.

"Damn you Ennis." Jack whispered before succumbing to the exhaustion that had been chasing him.


	3. Full Of Grace

**Disclaimer:** The characters in the following story do not belong to me. I am just borrowing them for a while...err borrowing...torturing same thing.

**Authors Note:** Thank you guys for all of your great reviews! I love them all. Keep them coming. Over 1300 hits on this story at Thank you so very much. This chapter is short and I am sorry for that but it's a great point to stop at.

**Special Thanks:** A very special thanks goes out to my beta Kalinara for putting up with my bad spelling and grammar. Thank you so much.

Full Of Grace

_The winter here's cold and bitter;  
It's chilled us to the bone.  
Haven't seen the sun for weeks,  
Too long, too far from home.  
I feel just like I'm sinking,  
And I claw for solid ground.  
I'm pulled down by the undertow,  
I never thought I could feel so low,  
- "Full Of Grace" by Sarah McLachlan _

_"Don't. Please. Don't hurt her. You don't have to do this. Let her go. Please. You don't have to do this. " Jack begged the shadowed man at the end of the king sized bed. _

_He hugged his arm to his chest. It had broken in the fight for the woman's life. He watched fearfully, as his tormentor minced toward the now-silently crying woman, placing his butcher's knife at her throat. "Just remember this is all your fault Jack. If you would a stayed quiet in the cellar like I told you then LaShawn would have had no need to go down there. Then I wouldn't have to do this." _

_"No please!" Jack begged as Randall slit her throat from ear to ear. LaShawn's gargled scream ended in a matter of seconds. _

Jack's eyes snapped open, and he swallowed as he looked wildly around himself. He expected to see his room in the cabin, but was instead confused by his unfamiliar surroundings. He saw his jeans on the chair next to him and attempted to sit up, as he heard: "Ya must've been tired friend. Ya slept all afternoon and then all through the night. It's about time for lunch Jack."

The voice made Jack jump, then take several calming breaths when he saw Ennis drying his hands off in the kitchen. "Jesus Christ, Ennis!" Jack breathed, as he rubbed his eyes, the events of the previous day rushing back to his foggy brain.

"Easy Jack. I ain't gonna hurt ya." Ennis said as he came around the counter. He took a seat in the small living room, with a glass of water in hand.

He handed the glass to Jack, who took it without question, and then leaned back in his chair. Jack, for his part, put the glass down his thirst not his first concern before regarding Ennis with sad eyes. "I'm really sorry Ennis. I don't reckon I know what to do to make it up to ya. You don't know how many times I wished that I hadn't met Randall and done what I done but I did and I guess I'm just paying the piper for my sins now is all. I'm real sorry. Randall well he uh he's dangerous Ennis and I am...well I'm just plain right scared of him. I know that don't sound like me but he just scares me Ennis. I just don't know how to make it right again but I never...there ain't a day that went by that I didn't think of ya. I missed ya friend a lot. Never thought I'd get the chance to tell ya that."

Jack looked away from Ennis as his eyes began to sting with unshed tears. Before Ennis could say anything, there was a heavy knock at the door of the trailer. Ennis sighed before he stood and rounded the counter. With a tiny shove he managed to open the door, "Come on in Jacob."

Jack watched, confused, as a big overweight man with a gun belt on stepped into the trailer. "Ennis?"

"Ennis, this the man you say is Jack Twist?" The sheriff eyed Jack with hard eyes.

"Yes sir." Ennis said softly. The man nodded and sighed heavily as he leaned on the counter..

"Well son, this is a right fine mess ya caused. I put in a call to the Childress police station and got a copy of your records and death certificate. You're supposed to be dead son. I also put in a call to your wife down in Childress and you folks up in Lighten Flat. They all are on their way down to the station. You're gonna have to come with me son. Don't give me any problems now ya hear?" Jack nodded numbly, tossing back his blanket as he stood up from the small bed. Jack saw the sheriff's eyes change from hard to concerned when he got a good look at his busted up legs. Jack quickly grabbed his jeans and dressed silently.

Jack bowed his head and didn't look at Ennis once as he exited the trailer with the sheriff. "I'll make sure he's taken care of, don't you worry," Jack heard the sheriff say as he headed toward the police car. He looked back but didn't react as he saw Ennis looking back, with warm apologetic eyes. He slid into the passenger seat and stared out the window, as the sheriff said, "It's gonna be all right, son. Whatever ya got involved in down there in Texas, ain't nothin' that the law can't handle."

Jack nodded at the sheriff's sincere words but didn't believe them as he watched the lifeless landscape zoom by.


	4. Lost

**Disclaimer:** All the characters of Brokeback Mountain are not mine and I am not making any profit from this story what so ever... in less you wanna donate to the I'm poor fund which is taking donations at this time. Just kidding... but seriously send your donations to the I'm so poor fund c/o Traci.

**Authors Note:** Chapter four is here. Thanks to all the people that have reviewed this story. Thank you all so very much.

**Special Thanks:** A very special thanks goes out to my beta Kal who takes the time to look over these parts for me and correct them. Thank you so much Kal.

**Lost**

_It's better this way, I said,  
Haven't seen this place before.  
Where everything we say and do,  
Hurts us all the more.  
It's just that we stayed too long  
In the same old sickly scheme  
-Sarah McLachlan "Full Of Grace"_

"Son you're gonna have to tell me where you've been all these years. Why did you fake your death? Where did you get all them bruises? Son you're gonna have to tell me something. Now we can keep going at this like we've been doin' for the last hour or you can tell me where ya been." Continuing to stare down into his dark Coke can Jack remained silent.

Sighing the plump sheriff leaned up to his brown desk and intertwined his hands "Son what have you gotten yourself twisted up in down there in Taxes? Something's gotten you scared. Scared to talk, scared to move, hell scared to breath. Now if you tell me what that something is then I can help you but if you don't then my hands are tied."

"Can I lay down please? Just till me folks and wife get here. I'm mighty tired and I don't want to talk just now." Sighing at Jack's soft almost whispered tone Jacob sat back in his chair heavily regarding the man in front of him with tired eyes.

"I tell ya what. If you tell me one detail of where ya been or who ya been with then I'll let ya lay down on the cot we got set up in the back." Wetting his lips nervously Jack swallowed before he took the last sip of his Coke.

Sitting the Coke can down on the desk Jack scratched the bridge of his nose nervously "It wasn't no one's fault. No one that was in my life was to blame for what I done back then. Now can I please lay down?"

Frowning at this Jacob sighed and nodded "Yeah. Come on I'll get you some blankets."

Leading Jack out of the room and down a small hallway Jacob stopped when he reached a doorway that lead into a small windowless room. Walking in the small room Jacob switched on the light to reveal nothing in the room but a table, cot and a locker on the far side of the room. "This is where our night shift cops sleep." Jacob explained as he walked over to the locker.

Rubbing his arm soothingly Jack winced when it let lose with a growl of pain that seemed to run through out every nerve in his body "You alright son?" Looking up stunned Jack nodded quickly when he saw the sheriff's concerned gaze fixed right on him.

"I'm gonna recommend to your folks and wife that you go see a doctor." Jacob commanded in such a way that Jack didn't argue with him on it before he plopped the gray blanket down on the cot. "I'll wake ya when your folks and wife get here."

Standing against the wall Jack remained quiet and looking down at the wooden floor as the sheriff walked out of the room switching off the light as he did. Grabbing the blanket up off the cot Jack simply laid down and curled up holding onto the blanket securely. Swallowing Jack felt the sting of the tears before they began to trail down his face. Feeling alone once more Jack bit his bottom lip hard to hold in the sobs that wanted to come out and eventually cried himself into a light sleep.

_"I told you to stay inside!" Another punch landed on Jack's already bruised cheek before he was tossed to the wooden floor of his prison on all fours. _

_"What if someone would of seen ya? Huh? Do you want someone to see ya?" Randall exclaimed and when Jack didn't answer he was jerked back by his hair "Do ya?" Randall exclaimed his voice more dangerous in Jack's ear. _

_"No. I don't want no one to see me Randall honest. I just wanted some fresh air. Plus the doc said that walks would help my leg heal up faster." Jack mumbled as his cast encased leg was throbbing from the harsh treatment it was taking. _

_"Yeah well do you want another trip down them stairs?" Randall's grip on Jack's hair increased making Jack's blue eyes freeze over with fear at the notion. _

_"No. Please Randall I didn't want no one to see me honest. I was just taking me a walk was all." Jack pleaded with the towering man making Randall roll his eyes down at him. _

_"I don't know why I waist my time with you Twist. You are just a worthless screw up. Not worth nothing. No education. No purpose to be living even when ya were with your wife you was pathetic. Worked for your wife's old man and had a son that didn't respect you none. You was just a loser and still are. I don't know why I even bother." Being tossed back to the ground Jack stayed on all fours knowing better to move even though his leg was screaming at him to do just that. _

_Jack watched as Randall walked to the fridge a few yards away, got a beer out popped it open, and took a long swig of it. Letting the refrigerator door close Randall turned his attention back to Jack and sighed "I don't know why I waist my time but I guess just like every horse you just got a be broken in decent." _

_Putting his beer down on the counter Randall walked back towards Jack undoing his belt and as it began to clear the belt loops Jack's eyes dilated with the fear of what he knew was coming. When the first strike of the belt landed on his back Jack let out a pain filled scream knowing from experience that if he held them back Randall would only hit harder and for a longer amount of time. "Just like a stupid animal." Randall muttered before he delivered another hit to Jack's back till he was whipping Jack hard as Jack's blood began to drip down his sides to the floor_.

Eyes snapping open with a start Jack looked around at his surroundings wildly clutching the gray blanket to his chest as he did. Cold beads of sweat were trickling down his face as he swallowed hard remembering that he was safe in a police station in Riverton.

Sitting up on the old cot Jack took several calming breaths as he tossed the blanket back down to the cot. Wiping his forehead with the jean sleeve of his shirt Jack swallowed and licked his dry lips. "Where is my boy? The no good son of a bitch! If he was younger I'd switch him good for this one! He ain't got no respect for no one! Hell I have half a mind to take him over my knee anyways age be damned!" Came the booming voice of his old man from down the hallway making Jack sigh heavily.

"Well almost safe anyways." Snickering at his comment Jack got to his feet and walked out of the dark room on non-to stable legs to face the firing squad.


	5. Goodbye To You

**Disclaimer:** Brokeback Mountain is not mine and I do not own any of the characters from the movie...sadly enough. **  
Authors Note:** Sorry it took so long for the update on this story but a hell of a lot has happened here in the last month and it forced me to take a break from writing. Everything is in the process of calming down now so I'm back. My beta sadly had to busy of a schedule to look over this story for me so there probably is some mistakes below. Sorry but try to get through them. Anyway enjoy and thanks for all the reviews and words of praise it helped me a lot.

**Goodbye To You**

_And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time _

_"Goodbye To You" by Michelle Branch_

Jack got to the doorway of the small room and stopped. His dad's booming voice could be heard clearly through the wooden door that separated the main lobby of the station from the back processing rooms. "That boy was trouble from the day he was born! He probably done faked his death so he could go live in sin with that Ennis fellow or better yet that rancher he was seeing on the side! The boy had a wife for Christ sakes! But why am I surprised he don't have no respect for no one but Jack and he's about as loyal as a wild coyote! Never came up to see us in less it was to tell us about some guy he was seeing! Didn't even have the sense to keep it a secret! No he wanted the whole damn world to know he was a fag! Now you tell me where's my son is and you tell me now! I want to see him out here in the next five seconds! He's gonna face his wife and tell her face to face what he done in sin!"

Swallowing Jack leaned on the doorframe not being able to take one step out of the room. "Sir, you're son is not well." Came the trying to be calm voice of the sheriff.

"You damn right he ain't! Anyone that would done fake his death ain't right in the head! Now I am taking him back down to Taxes with or with out your consent so go on and get him now!" Wetting his lips Jack inhaled sharply, as he didn't want to go back to Taxes and back to the life he had been trapped in for so many years.

"Sir, what I am trying to tell you is that your son is not well physically. He's got bruises, lacerations, and what looks like belt whelps all over his legs. Ennis said when he found him and undressed him he done checked him over and he said that Jack look's like that all over his body and his face is busted up." Jack winced when a new deeper voice came that he knew all to well as J.D Newsome's.

"He probably got in some bar fight. He was known for that down in Taxes. Got thrown out of bars more times then not. God knows what that scoundrel has been doing all these years." Jack shook his head and sort a rolled his eyes 'Ain't he supposed to dead?' Jack thought and snickered because as far as he was concerned J.D was never going to die. He wasn't that lucky.

"Sir, these injuries look more serious then just your run of the mill bar brawl. These injuries have been done over time and I really think you ought a take him to see a doctor of some sort." Jack snickered at the sheriff's efforts, for he knew he was fighting a losing battle.

"What sort a doctor?" Jack's eyes went soft when Lorain's soft numb voice came in to the mix.

"He need's to be looked over and patched up. He's got some bad bruises and cuts that ain't bandaged that ought a be ma'am." Jack felt warmness enter his heart when he heard Lorain's deep sigh. Lorain cared for him and he cared for her if only in a best friend capacity. He knew that Lorain wouldn't let him suffer, no matter if he deserved it or not.

"We'll take him to doctor Short down in Childress. Jack always went to him when he was feeling under the weather. He don't like going to the doctor none but he'll go if I ask him too. He always has. I'll take him myself if he don't. Now can I see my husband? I think I deserve that officer, or do you want me to go through those doors and get him myself." Jack sort a smiled at Lorain's strong independent voice. She was always the strong one of them. Always standing up to J.D and more times the not protecting him when she did.

"Yes ma'am you sure do deserve that. Let me go wake him." Jack felt panic and fear grip him hard as he heard the double doors open. Jack entertained the notion of jumping out the window, but wasn't quick enough as the sheriff rounded the corner.

"You're family is here Jack. They're all in the lobby waiting to take you home." Jack looked away from the plump sheriff. Home. Waiting to take him home. What home? Childress was just another prison decorated with lavish furniture and passions.

Nodding meekly Jack stood from the doorframe, and slowly walked past the sheriff looking down at the old hard wood floor as he did. Missing the sheriff's concerned look he turned the corner. Sighing the sheriff quickly followed him around the corner and through the double doors.

Walking into the bright lobby Jack inhaled deeply before he raised his head to look at his parents, wife, and father in law. "God damn." Jack felt like running back through the doors as Lorain smacked her daddy on the chest.

"Where yah been?" Looking over at his dad Jack suddenly couldn't speak. The look in his dad's eyes was one he had seen many times in Randall's, and it rendered him speechless.

"What's the matter boy? Gone mute in the last five years. Well there is a first time for everything after all." Jack felt the old anger he had always had for his dad bubble back up in him, but remained quiet for the first time in his life.

"Please honey he look's like he done been a car wreck. Please don't start this just yet." Came the soft voice of his mother as she latched on to his dad's flannel sleeve, and gave him a pleading look.

"There ain't nothing wrong with boy and god damn it woman stop standing up for him. That's his whole problem. Yah was always babying him. Yah never let him be a man. Now he ain't even half a man." Jack shook his head at his dad's words as he lowered his head, and remained quiet.

"Yah got something to say to me boy?" Jack's head snapped back up with wide stunned eyes when his dad addressed him with a mincing voice.

"Yeah I'm talking to you boy. You got something to say then say it. Don't you stand there and shake your head like you're better then me cause yah ain't squat. You done run out on your family to be with some man so don't you stand there and act like yah are above me boy." His dad pointed at him, which was a sign to Jack that he was getting in a fighting mood quickly.

"I ain't never said I was any better then you, but I didn't fake my death for no man either." Jack felt like letting out an exhausted breath, as it was hard for him to get that out in defense of himself.

"No but yah sure was gonna run out on your wife and kid for one. Yah ain't ever cared for them. Yah ain't ever cared for no one your whole life but Jack Twist." Jack wanted to scream at him that that was complete bullshit. That he had cared and loved more then his dad could ever know, but the words wouldn't come. Jack just stood there as his dad shook his head "Yah ain't worth it. Anybody that was gonna run out on his family and then done faked his death ain't worth my time and energy. Yah was always a selfish basterd, and yah ain't never gonna change so I ain't gonna waist my breath on yah."

Jack looked away from his dad as his words stung him to his core. He wanted to burst out with all Randall had put him through, and how Randall was to blame for everything. How he was glad to be alive for one more day, and how he prayed every time Randall had laid into him that he would survive it. In the end however Jack stood there staring out the window at the barren landscape and said nothing. "Where do I sign him out at officer? Is there any papers I have to sign or anything?"

Stepping up to the desk Lorain avoided Jack's eyes tactilely as the sheriff smiled at her "No ma'am. You ain't gotta sign him out. He wasn't arrested or nothing so he's free to go."

Nodding Lorain turned away from the desk and stopped "We got a new car. I traded in your truck and the Buick for a BMW and a Mustang for Bobby. Bobby's in school and I didn't see no need to pull him out for this. Besides he didn't need to be here anyways. We'll talk when we get home." Not turning to face him once Lorain swiftly walked out of the station followed by J.D. Seeing he had no choice Jack slowly followed J.D out of the station his parents right behind him.

"I'm gonna stop in at the company and do some paper work honey. You're mother and me will be over tomorrow to check in on you and bobby." J.D was saying when Jack got to the new black BMW and waited patiently as J.D gave Lorain a peck on the cheek.

Turning sharply J.D gave him a look that could kill before walking off to the new Buick setting a few feet away. Lorain slid in the car silently still not looking at Jack. Letting out a heavy sigh, as when Lorain didn't talk or look at him it was always bad, Jack slid in the hot leather seat. Shutting the door Jack buckled up as Lorain cranked the car to life. Jack rubbed his eyes tiredly wincing only slightly as this irritated his black eye as Lorain pulled out of the parking lot 'This is going to be a long ride.' Jack thought miserably as Lorain slid her sunglasses on and sped down the lonely country road.

To be continued...


End file.
